ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JYHASH
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! New images Outside the poorly described image titles (ie File:2373.jpg), I believe it is a copyright violation on this site to use image taken from the Star Trek Encyclopedia, which I assume these originally came from (seeing that you didn't cite them, and all). --Alan del Beccio 07:35, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :You caught me in the middle of an edit. Look at your pages talk section to see my explanation.--JYHASH 07:43, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Moved from user talk:Gvsualan No the pictures weren't copied from the Star Trek encyclopedia, and if you had one you could look and see that they are not from there. They are oreginal scans from ST-spike's site. I e-mailed him to ask if we could put them up on the Wiki, and he agreed. PLus on top of all that, you caught me in the middle of an edit. Would you like to wait until I finsih until you make a snide comment? Plus whats the difference between putting up a picture of a screen cap from the show and putting up scans from a book? None that I can see. * Snide comment? I'm simply trying to maintain damage control, kind of one of those administrative duties that is necessary in keeping this in line. With that said, I see no need to get defensive considering you did not follow any of the upload procedures on the upload page that starts off somewhat clearly with the "STOP! Before you upload a file, make sure to read and follow the image use policy." Aside from that, whether or not they came from Spikes page or not, you did not include that information (nor anything else suggested on the ) in the image citation or image title. I suggest we conclude this conversation at Memory Alpha:Images for deletion before uploading any more images. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 07:53, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Talk pages Please note that it is against Memory Alpha to delete comments from talk pages unless theyt are vandalistic in nature. You can create an archive of old ones (see my talk page, for example), but you can't simply delete them. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:17, 23 December 2006 (UTC)